jojofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Loveless
|user = Minamoto Takayuki-no-Mikoto |namesake = Loveless |mangadebut = |animedebut = |seiyuu = |destpower = A |speed = C |range = A |durability = A |precision = C |potential = E }} Loveless (Romaji: Raburesu; Kana: ラブレス) is the ujigami of Minamoto Takayuki-no-Mikoto. It is featured in Shooting Star-Crossed. Personality Loveless is composed of three catboys. The brown-haired catboy is named Ra (Kana: ラ'''). Ra is aggressive and excitable. He is a go-getter who lacks fear and wisdom. Easily the most talkative among the three catboys. The black-haired catboy is named '''Bu (Kana: ブ'''). Bu is assertive and stoical. He is a patient strategist and an opportunistic tactician. Easily the least talkative among the three catboys. The blonde-haired catboy is named '''Resu (Kana: レス). Resu is passive yet obstinate. He is an adventurer who is loathe to allow danger to curtail his explorations. Neither the most nor the least talkative among the three catboys. Notably, all three of the catboys are absolutely obedient to Takayuki. Abilities * Panzerkampfwagen Tiger Ausf. B: One of the four constituents of Loveless is a miniature Tiger II which has been named King Tiger (Romaji: Kingu Taigā; Kana: キング・タイガー). ** Crew: The other thee constituents of Loveless is the crew of King Tiger. The crew is staffed by a trio of catboys named Ra (Kana: ラ), Bu (Kana: ブ), and Resu (Kana: レス). *** Ra: Ra drives King Tiger. In addition, Ra is armed with a panzerschreck that has as much ammunition as Takayuki has stamina. *** Bu: Bu operates King Tiger's weaponry. In addition, Bu is armed with the sniper variant of the Karabiner 98k. *** Resu: Resu monitors the radar and maintains long-distance communication with Takayuki. In addition, Resu is armed with a MP 40. ** Fuel: King Tiger does not operate on conventional fuel. Instead, it operates on Takayuki's stamina. As long as Takayuki has stamina, King Tiger will be capable of operation. But, as soon as Takayuki expends his stamina, King Tiger will become incapable of operation. ** Radar: King Tiger is equipped with a radar. The radar is able to detect electromagnetic radiation of any wavelength and it exhibits a range that is equal to the range of Takayuki's vision. ** Resizing: At the behest of Takayuki, King Tiger is able to both decrease the size of any entity that comes into physical contact with it and increase the size of any entity that comes out of physical contact with it. The minimum size of the decrease is the size of King Tiger's crew, while the maximum size of the increase is either the original height of the entity or — in the case of King Tiger's crew — the height of Takayuki. In addition, King Tiger is able to increase and decrease its size as well. Notably, the limit of King Tiger's increase/decrease in size is naught but the stamina of Takayuki. ** Treads: King Tiger's treads are capable of driving over any surface. Even liquid surface. Trivia * WIP... Category:Powerhouse411 Category:HouseBlack Category:MurderousManMurderer Category:Stands Category:Long Distance Manipulate Type Stands